


Building Homes in Their Hearts

by IronicAppreciation



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, I WILL NOT BE FUCKING WRITING ANY SLASH FEATURING THAT FUCKASS SPIDER IN ANY OF ITS HEINOUS FORMS, M/M, Multi, Other, please comment lol, request fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicAppreciation/pseuds/IronicAppreciation
Summary: Basically my very first request fic. We'll see how this goes.





	1. The Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

> Pick a ship and a number. If you have your own ideas, feel free to comment. I wrote these at 12 am, so this list will likely be updated.

Fluff

1\. First kiss

2\. First I-love-you

3\. First shared holiday

4\. Proposal

5\. Wedding planning

6\. Wedding 

7\. Morning after 

8\. Meet-cute (please give details of what you would like to see)

9\. Petty argument

10\. Sickfic 

11\. Desc. of canonic first meeting

12\. Exchanging gifts 

13\. Punk/Pastel AU

14\. Honeymoon

15\. Fake Relationship AU

16\. Any cliche highschool AU (again, provide a description of what you'd like to see)

17\. Miscellaneous cuddles 

18\. Slow dance

19\. Fun, cringey school dance 

20\. Holiday planning (Halloween, Easter, birthday, etc.) 

* * *

 

Angst

1\. Cradling dead body/final conversation (aka canon fucking Reddie jfc Stephen)

2\. Hurt/Comfort--family issues, self-esteem, and/or toxic relationships

3\. Hanahaki Disease 

4\. Injured (fatally or otherwise, specify what you'd like)

5\. Hospital fic

6\. Argument and/or break up

7\. Good ole unrequited pining

8\. Last I-love-you

9\. Leaving town 

10\. Attending the other's wedding

11\. Torture (A refusing to harm B, being punished as a consequence, one being forced to hurt the other, etc.) 

12\. Bully-victim AU

13\. Funeral

14\. Letting go/Gradually falling apart

15\. Coping with death

16\. Run-in after parting

17\. Forgetting 

18\. Suicide, murder, hostage situation, or any other extreme as all hell death

19\. Reunited as adults 

20\. Meet-ugly (brief description of what you'd like to see)

 

AS I SAID, more will probably be added. Hopefully. Maybe. 

TO REQUEST SOMETHING, PROVIDE PAIRING, CATEGORY, AND NUMBER. 

ex: "Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak, A1" would be That Moment[TM] in the book itself. The first fic posted will be "Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, F2"


	2. Stenbrough//F2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Stanley's defense, it's hard to react to the first ever "I love you" if you never actually hear it.

The first time he says it, his face is battered to all hell and his nose is disaligned and his right eye is swollen and his shoulder's been dislocated. His auburn brown hair is horribly disheveled on one side, and coarsely arranged in its regularly tousled state on the other. There's dried blood courting his left ear and yellowing purplish bruises forming along his cheekbone.

  
He looks like _hell_.

  
And yet, Stan still looks at him like he lit up the sun.

  
And _also_ like he's an idiot, of course, as per usual.  
(Because he is. An idiot, that is. But, to _him_ , he's an idiot who lit up the sun.)

  
And _that's_ when Bill knows he loves him.

  
While he's pasting racecar bandaids over the cuts on his jawline and readjusting the bridge of his nose and apologizing under his breath whenever Bill hisses in pain. While he's got his face screwed up in concentration, flushed florid with his lips pressed tightly together, leaned in close enough that Bill can count his every freckle.

  
He loves him _so very much._

  
And, without really thinking it through _at all_ , Bill decides that _this_ is somehow an appropriate time to let him know.  
(Unfortunately, his lip is currently split open, blood caking his busted chin and further inhibiting his already-impeded ability to speak, so when he _does_ attempt to talk, the words come out even more jumbled than they originally would have.)

  
_"I lub' 'oo,"_ he says, which means absolutely nothing, and Stan watches, flustered and confused, as his eyebrows scrunch up in the frustrated way they do whenever his stutter gets particularly bad.

  
"What was that?" He asks, a ghost of a smirk derailing his features in a crooked, almost messy manner that makes Bill's heart thump loudly and erratically against his ribcage, and he swears his lungs get _smaller_ the next time he draws in air, because he ends up expelling it all in a fit of painful coughs.

  
Stan's eyes go suddenly very wide, and the coy, chummy smile he was wearing just seconds ago practically falls off his face, his hands quickly gripping to Bill's shoulders and holding him firmly in place.

  
_"Shit,"_ he says quietly, and waits for Bill to finish hacking his guts out, his demeanor taking an abrupt turn and growing solemnly patient and fastidiously concerned, a solicitous wrinkle weaving it's way through his forehead. "Don't die on me, Denbrough."

  
He says it as lightly as he can, attempting to infuse what feels like it's trying its best to be an inflection of nonchalance in the delivery of his tone, but Bill _knows_ he sees his Adam's apple bob gently with worry as he speaks, and a part of him melts right then and there.  
( _Fuck_. He really does love him.)

  
"M uh'hay," Bill assures when he thinks he can take up the task of basic breathing again, and then immediately follows it up with an agitated _"dam'vit!"_ because he has once again managed only to force out complete gibberish whilst simultaneously introducing a splitting white pain to the closed cavity in his lips.

  
Stan looks alarmed and mildly mortified for the briefest of moments, but quickly retracts his arms (which Bill miss _dearly_ once they're no longer touching him) and lets out a wry chuckle, shaking his head affectionately.

  
"Congrats, fucknuts," he mutters, biting down on his lower lip, which--  
_Fuck._  
"You've just made everything worse."

  
Bill blinks, stupefied, and opens up to ask for some form of elaboration, before he feels something warm and pungently salty, as well as viscous with the taste of _fleshy metal_ , ooze into his mouth, and _oh_.

  
He's reopened the cut through his lips again.  
_Terrific._

  
His mouth feels puffy and awful and the rancid taste of blood seems to have overtaken his entire body within seconds, and Bill lets free a defeated whine and collapses in on himself, curling forward so his forehead falls softly into Stan's chest.

  
Stan laughs again, and this time, Bill can feel it reverberate throughout his chest, his cheek pressed to the jut of his boyfriend's collarbone. The former wraps his noodly arms around the other boy's torso and pats at his back in a way that is somehow both conciliatory and condescending.

  
"You're going to bleed on me," he points out, although he doesn't sound particularly annoyed, or make any sort of motion to shove Bill off, a budding grin conspicuously evident in his voice as he squeezes him tightly in his arms. Bill hums warmly in agreement, and nuzzles into the nook of Stan's ribcage, winding his own arms around the boy's midriff and resting his eyes.  
(He _does_ , in fact, end up smearing blood all over the other boy's shirt. It's prevailingly doubtful that the stain will ever come out.  
Stan doesn't seem to mind.)

  
They sit like that, all wrapped up amongst each other on the Denbroughs' couch in the den, in comfortable silence for the next half an hour, neither of the boys bringing up what may or may not have been said a couple of minutes prior, and both eventually convincing themselves they've forgotten.  
_(They haven't.)_

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE! ME! YOUR! SHIPS! I! CRAVE! ATTENTION!


End file.
